The adventures of Kurt and Blaine
by WarblerChris
Summary: Just SHORT one shots about Kurt and Blaine helping out McKinly High and the Warblers.
1. Chapter 1: Santana's Issues

**The Adventures of the Hot and Bitchy: **

**A/N: Hey So this a story I decided to do about Kurt Blaine so I really hope you enjoy it. Most chapters will just be about them helping New Directions and the Warblers. Anyway the summery for this chapter is more or less Santana being scared that Brittany doesn't love her. So strap in and get the tissues if you're a Brittana fan...hope this is to your guys standereds! Also this won't be updated as much as my other storie, which if you haven't read I recommend.**

**Chapter One- Santana's Issues**

* * *

Santana was walking down the hall one day, books hugged to her chest. She wasn't really paying attention to anything around her, she had just had the worst day of her life:

**_Flashback-Santana's POV-_**

_"Brittany?" I called out as I searched for my girlfriend. She had been missing sense third period, and I was afraid she got lost in the football feild again._

_"Brittany?" I called out yet again._

_I decided to check in the boys locker room, because if she was wearing pants she tended to go in there instead of the girls. She said the signs made no sense 'cause if she was wearing pants then she had to go into the room with the picture of a boy because he was wearing pants._

_As I walked in, I stopped dead in my tracks. There up against the lockers was my girlfriend Brittany S Peirce kissing some dumb jock. I couldn't believe this. How could she? I thought she loved me. I ran out of the locker room, and down the hall. I accidently collided with a body, it was a little hard to make out who it was, because my vision was all blurry from tears...but there was no doubt in my mind that it was Kurt Hummel. There was someone beside him, probably Blaine._

_"Santana?" Kurt's voice asked. "Are you crying?" he asked shocked._

_"Kurt!" I sobbed as she ran to hug him._

_Me and Kurt weren't best friends or anything, but I knew I could always count on Kurt. Whenever Kurt or I was going threw something we were always there for each other. We did little things to show we cared. Like last year when Kurt's father took the heart attack, even though I didn't do much I said I was sorry about it...and that said a million words to Kurt. And then this year, when I got outed...Kurt and Blaine sang to me, and that had showed me how much he loved me..even if I'd never admit it._

_"Oh, honey. What happened?" Blaine asked patting her back as Kurt hugged her._

_"Br-Brittany. Sh-she was ma-ma-making out with some st-stupid jock." I sobbed against Kurt's new jacket...but he couldn't bring himself to care._

_"What?" Kurt asked stunned. _

_"But I thought you two were together." Blaine said in a confused voice._

_I broke out into another round of sobs, and Kurt shot Blaine his signature bitch glare. Blaine shugged as if to ask "what", Kurt just shook his head and turned back to me._

_"Look Sweetie," Kurt whispered soothingly into my ear, "are you sure it was Britt?" he asked seriously, still holding me._

_"Positive." I answered as the sobbs slowed, "Believe me, I know my girl- I know Britt."_

_"Honey is it possible you misunderstood? Maybe you should call her?" Blaine suggested. can't, she said Lord Tubbington stole her phone again." I sighed deeply._

_"Can you hold out until tomarrow?" Kurt asked._

_"Yeah, thanks guys." I said greatful, and I turned to leave but I did manage to hear:_

_"See this is why I'm gay, girls create too much drama..." Kurt cut Blaine off._

_"...Oh so it has nothing to do with the fact that you get me?" Kurt asked._

As Santana got to her locker she saw a framilier blonde head she'd know anywhere.

"Britt can we talk?" Santana asked quitely.

Brittany jumped slightly, considering she had not seen Santana aproach.

"Oh Sanny, please help!" She cried, "Some boy from the football team grabbed me yesterday and started kissing me. When I asked why he said it was for a movie or something. Then later on he told me he was lying. I feel so icky, and gross." She sobbed.

"Britt.." Santana was stunned, "I love you so much," she cooed as she slipped her arms around Brittany's waist in a weird hug.

"I love you too Sanny." Brittany said in between sniffles.

I apologize for mistakes, this was not beta'd!


	2. Chapter 2: Jeff Goes To School

**The Adventures of the Hot and Bitchy: **

**A/N: Hey so this a story I decided to do about Kurt Blaine so I really hope you enjoy it. Most chapters will just be about them helping New Directions and the Warblers. Anyway the summery for this chapter is when Nick get's jealous because Jeff has to take tutoring from a very hot classmate. Also this won't be updated as much as my other stories, which if you haven't read I recommend.**

**Chapter Two: Jeff Goes To School**

* * *

"Come on Blaine, it's just one night." Kurt assured him as they pulled up to Dalton.

"I know Kurt, but exams are this week. Why couldn't we have done this next week...you know, after school's over?" Blaine grumbled.

"Blaine, you know that Nick's parents don't like having to many people over, or any for that matter. Not since the big Christmas party of 09 anyway." Kurt shook his head, remembering the huge Christmas party they had thrown...and Nick's parents reactions.

"What's wrong with Jeff's house?" Blaine asked confused. "His parents let us do whatever we want. They give us whatever we want. And they have the biggest house on this side of Ohio." Blaine stated.

"I don't like Jeff's parents." Kurt mummbled.

"Why?"" Blaine asked, worried about his boyfriends response.

"The last time I was there, I barely got to say two words to Jeff. All his parents did was try to set us up...with eachother." Kurt said with anger.

"What?" Blaine asked shellshocked. "Why was I never told about this?" he asked.

"Because, it was the most awkward thing that has ever happened. It was even more mortifying then watching you sing a song about sex toys to Jeramiah from the Gap." Kurt stated, still grossed out by that whole scene.

"Look I know that was awful. Please stop bringing it up." Blaine pleaded as they reached the Dalton doors.

"Sorry, the point is this is happening tonight." Kurt said as he stepped inside.

* * *

"Nick, come on please. Can you just forget about it. I need help with hair, please Nicky." Jeff pleaded with his boyfriend.

"Why don't you ask your freaking tutor to help?" Nick said, in voice that could even rival with Kurt Hummel's bitch voice.

"Nick, nothing happened." Jeff stated, starting to get really fed up.

"Nothing happened!" Nick exploded. "Then what the hell did I walk in on?" Nick screamed, as they both thought back to yesterday evening.

_Knock...knock...knock_

_Jeff got up, and walked over to the door. He didn't know who he was expecting, but it sure as hell wasn't him. His teacher hadn't told him who his tutor would be, he just said it would be a good student. Jeff couldn't believe who stood in front of me._

_"Why hello Puppy Number Two." Sebastian smirked, "Where's Puppy Number One?" he asked stepping into the dormroom._

_"Please tell me you are not my new tutor." Jeff said._

_"Well if you wouldn't let your grades slip in class we wouldn't have this issue." Sebastian stated, setting up books on Jeff's desk._

_"My grade's aren't slipping they're just...under Dalton approvement. The lowest they've ever been in History is 79/B, even then it was only once. I'm still averging over 87/B+." Jeff said angerly as he came and sat beside Sebastian._

_About twenty minutes later, Sebastian had Jeff pressed up against the far wall._

_"Sebastian. Screw off, and let me go." Jeff said as he tried to push Sebastian away._

_"Come on. We're just joking around Jeffy." he smirked, when Jeff pushed harder but Sebastian didn't lose his footing._

_"Don't call me that." Jeff whined. _

_"Awe, is only Puppy Number One allowed?" Sebastian asked sarcastically._

_"Ugh, move." Jeff was yelling._

_"Now Jeffy, you shouldn't yell, Nick's going to be back any minute." just as Sebastian said this, Nick walked in._

_"What the fuck?" he stood there shocked._

_"Well, I really should be going." Sebastian said retracting himself from Nick and grabbing his books. "Bye Nick, see you next week Jeffy." he waved as he fled out the door._

Jeff had tried to explain what happened, but Nick just wouldn't believe him.

"I told you. We weren't doing _anything_ he wouldn't let me go." Jeff said for about the millionth time.

"Jeff please, you're not that weak." Nick said in a bland tone.

"Have you seen how strong he is. He could probably take on Blaine in a boxing match, and he was one of the founders of our fight club. Me? I can barely throw a punch, not to mention I hate violence." Jeff added on the end.

Knock...Knock... .Knock... ...Knock.

"Why are Kurt and Blaine here?" Jeff asked Nick.

"Shit, we have our monthly night in is tonight." Nick said more to himself then to Jeff.

Nick went and opened the door.

"Hey guys." Nick greeted them.

"Hi Nick, Hi Jeff." Blaine greeted them.

"Hey." Jeff said coming over to give Kurt a hug.

"Hey Jeff, Nick. How are you?" Kurt asked.

"Fine." they both answered.

"Everything okay?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, we said we're fine." Nick answered.

"I'm going to go see if David still has our copy of Moulin Rouge." Jeff said, moving to the door.

Kurt and Blaine shared a silent nod. "Hey, I'll come with you. I miss Wevid." Kurt said following.

* * *

Blaine watched as Nick got some pops out of the mini fridge, grabbed to bags of chips (All Dressed and Original), two bowls of grapes (red and green), and one bowl of Cheesys.

"Nick." Blaine looked dissapointed.

"What?" he asked.

"I know you two are mad at eachother." blaine stated.

"How would you know?" Nick asked, not coldly just curiously.

"Well for one, Jeff hates Moulin Rouge, he wanted to watch Funny Girl tonight. So he's just trying to make you happy. Also you hate Cheesys, they're Jeff's favourite." Nick was surprised by how well he knew them.

"Well, Jeff has this new tutor for History and yesterday was their first session. I left to give them time to work, but when I came back he had Jeff up against a wall. It was like walking in on me and Jeff making out. The tutor left, but Jeff said that nothing happened. He said that the other guy was screwing around and trying to piss him off. I just don't think someone would do that, exspecially a Warbler." Nick finished.

"Wait..." Blaine started, "A Warbler? Who?" he asked.

"Sebastian." he answered hollowly.

"Well, Nick I've only hung out with Sebastian twice. That Warblers practice, and when him, me, and Kurt were hanging out. If there's one thing I can say about him, it's that he would totally do that." Blaine said.

"Really?" Nick asked.

"Yes, and Jeff loves you. He would _never_ cheat on you." Blaine answered.

* * *

David opened the door.

"Jeff, Kurt!" David smiled.

"Hey David." Kurt greeted giving him a big hug.

"Hi David." Jeff said walking in, "Hey Wes." he greeted as he passed.

"Oh hey Jeff." he turned to look at David, "Kurt? Hey what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Just here to hang out with Nick and Jeff again. Thought I'd stop in and say hi. So what's up with you two?" he asked.

They shared their goofy grin.

"Actually," David said walking over to Wes, and slowly linking hands.

"No?" Kurt asked over dramatically.

"Yes." Jeff looked up, from where he had found the movie.

"You two finally got together?" Kurt asked.

"Yep." They smiled at eachother.

"Oh thank god. It was so annoying, seeing you two falling for eachother...and not doing anything about it." Kurt stated.

"Yeah, we're sorry for lying to you by the way." Wes apologized.

"When?" Kurt asked.

"When you first came to Dalton, to spy on us. You asked if we were gay, and we said no." David reminded him.

"Well, it wasn't really a lie," Wes argued, "We're both bisexual." he corrected.

"True, but still." David smiled at his boyfriend.

"Oh, it's okay. We've all known for a long time." Kurt assured, as him and Jeff started to say their goodbyes.

* * *

When Kurt and Jeff were walking back, Kurt stopped Jeff.

"What?" he asked.

"Look, I'm not going to press you for what happened wiht you and Nick," Kurt saw that he was about to argue and put his hand up, "And don't tell me nothing happened, because you're carrying Moulin Rouge. Now whatever it was, don't worry. You two are perfect for each other it will work out, just give it time." he smiled at his best friend.

"Thanks Kurt." Jeff smiled back giving him another hug.

When they walked in Nick ran over to him, almost knocking the movie out of his hands while giving him a hug.

"I'm so sorry. I should've believed you." he said, still hugging Jeff.

"It's okay, I'm not mad." Jeff smiled kissing his boyfriend.

"Get a room!" Blaine and Kurt smirked at them.

"Hey you're in ours." Nick joked throwing a pillow at them.

"Oh, Blaine uess what." Kurt said happily, "Wevid finally became Wevid...officially." he smiled.

Fin.

**A/N: Hope you guys liked that hope it's not to bad it's un beta'd.**


	3. Chapter 3:Last Friday Night

**The Adventures of the Hot and Bitchy: **

**A/N: Hey so this a story I decided to do about Kurt Blaine so I really hope you enjoy it. Most chapters will just be about them helping New Directions and the Warblers. Anyway the summary for this chapter is Mike cheats on Tina at a party. Also this won't be updated as much as my other stories, which if you haven't read I recommend.**

**Chapter Three: Last Friday Night**

* * *

"Blaine," Mike shouted down the hallway, "wait up!"

Mike ran down the hall, and next to Blaine.

"Hey, can I talk to you and Kurt about something?" he asked a little awkwardly.

"Um, sure. Kurt should be in the auditorium getting ready for this weeks number." Blaine said cheerfully.

When they walk into the auditorium Kurt is sitting on the stage chatting with Tina.

"Hey Kurt, Tina." Blaine yells down the aisle.

Kurt looks up with a smile and it vanishes a soon as his eyes fall on Mike. Kurt jumped off the stage and marched up to Mike.

"You JERK!" he screamed in Mike's face.

"Kurt. What's wrong?" Blaine asked shocked by his boyfriend.

"What's wrong? What's wrong is that Mr. Fancy Feet here decided it'd be fun to make out with some girl...at Tina's birthday party." Kurt said, still screaming.

"What?" Blaine yelled turning to Mike just as Tina got to them.

"Mike Robert Chang I don't ever want to talk to you again." she said sternly, before she walked away she slapped him across the face.

"Mike, what is going on?" Blaine asked seriously.

"Well last friday night...

* * *

_Mike was sitting on Tina's couch, calming down from his dance with her. Some girl walked over._

_"Hi I'm Mandy!" She smiled._

_"Hello, do you need something?" he asked politely._

_"Well, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to dance?" she asked implying she had more on her mind than dancing._

_Mike saw Tina waving him over with a huge smile, "Sorry but this is my girlfriends party and she needs me." He got up and walked over to her, leaving his drink behind._

_He came back and sat down, Mandy was still there. Not wanting to be rude he sat down and had a ten minute conversation with her...tking asip every now and again._

_After about another two minutes he felt very tipsy, which was strange. Ever since Rachel's bash he had learned to hold his liquor well._

_Mandy convinced "drunk" Mike to dance, and when they sat back down she began to kiss him. He was so "drunk" he couldn't remember how to push her away. The next morning he couldn't remember anything, but it started to come back and flashes. This had never happened before when he was drunk, so he googled his symptoms and what came up was..._

* * *

_"_Roofies?" Kurt asked horrified.

"I think so, I've been trying to explain to Tina, but she won't listen." he sighed.

"How have you been trying to explain?" Blaine asked.

"What do you mean?"

"How do you start your explanation?" Blaine explained.

"Usually like "Tina listen what happened Friday night was..." and then she slaps me, screams, and/or storms out." he sighed.

"I think I know of a way to help." Blaine said.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Kurt asked.

"Operation RP in disguise?" Blaine asked, and Kurt nodded.

"RP?" Mike asked confused.

"Reverse Phycology." Blaine explained.

* * *

Kurt found Tina in an empty classroom, (there seemed to be a lot of those at McKinley), crying.

"Hey, I can't believe that jerk." Kurt said angrily.

"Did he say anything to you?" she asked between sobs.

"Yeah, tried to tell me some stupid "explanation"." Kurt said in angry sarcasm.

"What did he say?" she asked.

"Said someone roofied his drink...as if." Kurt said sitting down, back to the wall, right beside her.

"Well that would explain things..." she thought for a minute, "Oh my god, I have to go apologize," she exclaimed running out of the room leaving a grinning Kurt by himself.


End file.
